


Daydreams and Night Terrors

by Arcane_Sire



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Sire/pseuds/Arcane_Sire
Summary: Keeping all of these glimpses in one place. A story idea, dream, or nightmare. Tags will update based on chapter content.





	Daydreams and Night Terrors

There was a man. Stuck in a ravine. With walls so narrow he need only breathe to feel the pressure halting his lungs.

No one knew how long he was down there. Each time a person noticed they would get help and he would be gone. They assumed someone else had helped.

But indeed he never left. He stood still and barely breathing when people got too close. Hoping that they don't fall just to help a stupid man like himself. Fall and give up. Just like he did.

One persistent person had not gone to get help but instead reached a hand out to him. In exchange for climbing halfway, he would help the man climb the rest. Almost to the ledge came a difficult part. It was very narrow but doable with careful handling.

The man struggled to pull him up, asking the man to hurry up and get out. With all his grunting and power our weak ravine man felt that he would tear in two before he was ever free. He kindly asked the man to stop, but he refused. They argue to each other.

Both want to help the other.

One looks up, only wanting to relieve the other of pain.

The other glancing down in pity is trying to set the other free.

The man in anger agrees, letting go of the man. He slid down, down, down. The rock faces added new wounds as he fell further into the ravine. And he was back where he started. At that he waved his attempted rescuer goodbye.

He wanted to sigh. Stuck in this new crevice he found he had even less room to breathe. The gaunt man had easily marked the wall with a loose stone. A new horizontal line stood out rare among the vertical ones.

A man shouldn't carry the burden of two alone.

Craning his neck back, the man of the ravine could see hundreds of marks on the wall. They weren’t counting his days stuck in the ravine. They counted the number of people who had joined in his fate. They crunched loudly under his feet if he shifted his weight. He wasn’t really lonely if they kept him company.


End file.
